Relíquias Engarrafadas
by Bia Black
Summary: Depois de um leilão... E de férias inesquecíveis... Agora adultos, eles estão de volta, mais engarrafados do que nunca. Arrasando... CONTUNUAÇÃO DE RELÍQUIAS DE FÉRIAS. Completa
1. Resoluções de uma garrafa amanteigada

**N/a: Alô pessoal! Mil desculpas... Vocês devem estar dizendo no mínimo: "Digníssimo Senhor, aleluia". Mas é que uma crise de inspiração das brabas me atacou nessas últimas semanas (ou meses) e simplesmente não pude terminar o primeiro capítulo da forma que eu esperava.**

**Mas agora... Espero que esteja a altura de vocês, claro... Me esforcei bastante pra fazer isso aqui (quero dizer a fic toda, as idéias uahauhauaha).**

**Bueno. Agora, sem mais rodeios, devo explicar algumas coisas...**

**Algumas pessoas objetaram que eu não podia acabar com Relíquias de Férias e pular para essa fic do nada. E eu bem compreendo. É que no Prólogo, confesso, as coisas não ficaram esclarecidas o suficiente eu acho. **

**So... Vai ser assim: Agora, eles já são adultos, aurores reconhecidos e tudo o mais. E durante a fic, vou deixando claro coisas relevantes que possam ter acontecido desde aquelas férias memoráveis até aqui. É isso aí.**

**E o que aconteceu no Prólogo vem depois...**

**Bom, eu quero agradecer antes de qualquer coisa, a todo mundo que lê o que eu escrevo, que acompanha e que deixa review. Devo acrescentar que quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais contente eu fico e conseqüentemente, mais inspirada pra postar novos caps, certo? Hauhauahauhauaha E queria pedir desculpas de novo pela demora... Espero que me perdoem... Prometo me dedicar bem mais agora...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada, nada me pertence... Tudo da tia J.K. certo? Uhauahuahauhaa...**

**Vamo** **lá!**

**Capítulo 1 – Resoluções de uma garrafa amanteigada**

Os Marotos irromperam no lugar falantes e animados como sempre. O Caldeirão estava cheio... Sexta-feira as coisas sempre esquentavam por lá.

Os casacos já estavam pendurados e eles já estavam devidamente sentados na mesa, prontos para discutirem sobre os assuntos da semana.

- Tom? Desce quatro aqui, por favor – Disse Sirius, alto o bastante para que o homem pudesse ouvir. Foi questão de segundos para que quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada aparecerem na mesa.

- Então... Não teve jeito, teve? – Perguntou James, após um gole. Almofadinhas fez uma careta.

- Ela não quis me ouvir.

- E deveria? – Perguntou Remus, sarcástico. – Você a traiu com... Quantas? 15? Sua sorte é que ela só te viu com uma...

Outra careta.

- Por que as mulheres simplesmente não entendem que a culpa é dos hormônios?

- Você disse isso a ela?

- Eu tentei dizer...

- Lene não merecia esse tipo de coisa – James comentou. – Não é porque Rachel te largou por uma vida mais calma em Roma que você pode tratar as mulheres como lixo reciclável.

_Flashback:_

_- Sirius, preciso te dizer uma coisa._

_- Diga meu amor._

_- Eu... Não posso mais ficar com você – Disse a moça, sem olhar diretamente para o rapaz._

_- Como?_

_- Resolvi virar freira._

_- Ahn?_

_- Vou me mudar para a Itália semana que vem. Vou me dedicar somente a Deus agora..._

_- O QUÊ?_

_Fim do Flashback._

- Não que você não o fizesse antes.

- Por favor, não me lembre disso. É só que... Era uma loiraça impressionante! Estava se jogando pra cima de mim! O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse?

- A empurrasse.

- Desse um fora.

- Dissesse: Me desculpe, sou comprometido e amo minha namorada.

- Ora, mas isso é um complô! – Protestou Sirius. Os outros riram.

- Sirius... Você tem que entender que seu grau masculino de infidelidade passa dos limites – Remus disse.

- Você não gosta dela? – Perguntou James, sorrindo maroto. O amigo suspirou.

- Gosto.

- Então, homem! Tome uma atitude! Como você quer ficar bem com ela ficando com muitas outras ao mesmo tempo?

Sirius calou-se. Parecia processar as palavras dele.

- O que foi que ela te disse hoje afinal? – Perguntou Remus.

_Flashback:_

_- Lene, quer me ouvir?_

_- Por que eu deveria?_

_- Porque é importante... Eu amo você Lene, me perdoa..._

_- Ah, e o bonitinho quer mesmo que eu acredite? Por que eu deveria acreditar em alguém que dá amassos em piranhas oxigenadas nas minhas costas? – Ela berrou._

_- Ela não era oxigenada._

_Marlene suspirou e fechou os olhos._

_- Black, por Merlin. Me deixe em paz – E saiu dali a passos rápidos._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Eu não acredito nisso...

- Você conseguiu ser mais cachorro do que ela já achava que você era.

- Ah, as mulheres complicam demais. Tudo pra elas é uma avalanche, uma catástrofe mundial...

- Não posso negar que elas realmente gostem de complicar as coisas... – Disse James, baixando a garrafa. – Mas você assumiu um compromisso com ela. E ela com você. É como se fosse um laço... se você puxa uma ponta ele se desfaz!

- Nossa cara, você escreve esse tipo de poema pra Lily? Como é que ela ainda ta com você? – Comentou Almofadinhas enquanto James o fuzilava.

- A Lily ta comigo porque eu sou o cara da vida dela... Aliás... Por falar nisso... Daqui uma semana é o nosso aniversário de namoro.

- Olha que bonitinho, ele lembra as datas! – Sirius comentou.

- Três anos não? Desde que a ruiva desceu do banquinho.

- É... Estava pensando... em fazer uma festa. O que vocês acham? – Perguntou James, animando-se.

- Uma festa?

- É, sei lá... Convidar um monte de gente... Só queria que fosse surpresa pra ela.

- Boa, Pontas... – Disse Remus.

- Uma festa assim... A cara dela.

- Ah! Então podíamos fazer tudo vermelho e pegando fogo, seria brilhante...

- Sirius, cale a boca.

- Quem sabe uns dragões voando pelo salão... Um heavy metal de trilha sonora... – O moreno já imaginava a imagem nitidamente em sua cabeça quando foi fuzilado pelo amigo – Ok, a minha opinião é completamente insignificante, entendi.

- Estava pensando em falar com a Dorcas segunda. Ela sabe dessas coisas de festas, buffets, salões...

- Você trata essa ruiva bem demais... – Comentou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Eu a trato como ela merece...

_Flashback:_

_- Meu Merlin, você tá pelando... – Disse ela, forçando-o a sentar no sofá._

_- Lils eu to bem, não precisa se preocupar..._

_- Fique quieto – Ela desapareceu no corredor e voltou com um copo nas mãos. – Toma..._

_James olhou para a gosma azul e fez uma careta._

_- Sem reclamações, toma logo, sua testa tá ardendo em febre... – O rapaz encarou o copo. Não havia escapatória... Então virou tudo de uma vez e viu que a poção não era assim tão ruim. – Se a febre não baixar, vamos ao St. Mungus._

_- Não será necessário... – Ele disse manhoso, deitando no colo da ruiva. Ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos bagunçados e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha._

_- Hoje, **eu** cuido de você..._

_Fim do Flashback _

- Ainda acho que isso é muito mimo...

- Que moral você tem para falar sobre essas coisas? – Perguntou James. – Você traiu a Lene! E como se ainda não bastasse, você deixou que ela visse uma das suas puladas de cerca...

Sirius amarrou a cara.

- Ainda não sei como foi que ela apareceu por lá...

- Mas, então, o que você estava dizendo sobre a festa, Pontas? – Remus perguntou, antes de levar a garrafa aos lábios.

- Algo que ficasse marcado... – Respondeu James, pensativo.

- Bexigas com líquidos inflamáveis... – Sirius comentou.

- Que ficasse pra história...

- Duendes maléficos dançando ao redor de uma fogueira crepitante...

- Que ela pudesse lembrar pro resto da vida.

- O que acha de por dois bonequinhos em cima do bolo? Um anãozinho de óculos amedrontado e um dragão com um tamanco na mão seriam perfeitos...

E uma garrafa voou pelo bar.


	2. Xeque Mate

**Capítulo 2 – Xeque Mate**

Estavam lá, sentados na mesa de sempre os três digníssimos senhores, garrafas nas devidas mãos...

- Onde está o Pontas mesmo? – Perguntou Almofadinhas pela terceira vez.

- Ele está falando com a Dorcas... Mas quanta vez mais vai ter que repetir isso? – Remus socou a mesa.

- Oh, stress... Eu esqueci... Ando meio distraído, é isso...

- É a Lene martelando sua cabeça – Riu Rabicho. Sirius fez uma careta antes de levar a garrafa à boca novamente.

- Oh garota... Que falta fazes tu...

Remus bufou irritado.

- Mas o que houve com a sua calma insuportável hoje, Aluado? – Perguntou Almofadinhas.

- Susan...

- Ah essas mulheres...

_Flashback_

_- Susan, não precisa ficar brava desse jeito só porque..._

_- Você sai com os seus amigos sem nem dar satisfação!_

_- Claro que dou! Eu te avisei de manhã cedo que eu ia sair com eles e você ainda disse que estava tudo bem!_

_A moça calou-se por um instante e levou as mãos ao rosto fino. Pareceu querer desatar a chorar, mas ao invés disso respirou fundo e olhou para o namorado, mais confuso do que nunca._

_- Acho que é melhor a gente terminar._

_- O que? Por quê? – Ele a olhou preocupado. Remus a amava muito, mas Susan andava estranha demais aqueles tempos..._

_- Brigamos todo os dias... Assim fica tão difícil, eu...- Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer – Ah, Remus..._

_E correu para abraçá-lo em prantos. O rapaz envolveu-a ainda confuso, mas acabou por concluir que ela não devia estar num dia muito bom._

_- Que tal terapia para casais? – Ela disse, de repente sorrindo para ele._

_Fim do Flashback._

- De onde ela tirou essa idéia? Ela só pode estar ficando louca...

- Realmente – Sirius conseguiu dizer entre risadas escandalosas – Essa doeu... Ainda bem que Lene...

O moreno parou de súbito.

- Às vezes esqueço que ela me pegou com outra e agora mal olha na minha cara.

- Coisas da vida, caro Almofada – James havia chegado e se juntado aos outros.

- Fala, amizade! Onde você estava mesmo? – Perguntou Sirius mais uma vez. Remus suspirou.

- Estava falando com a Dorcas e...

- Ela topou colaborar?

- Colaborar? Ela quis ser a promoter do evento... Falou de fitas e laços, doces e bebidas que eu nunca ouvi falar... Saiu resmungando sozinha, revirando papéis, jornais, anúncios...

- Vai ser a festa do ano... – Disse Sirius com um sorriso quase malicioso.

- No que você está pensando, seu cachorro?

- Cachorros são irracionais, logo não pensam. Ou escondem o que pensam para melhor caçar as pulgas... – Ele ainda sorriu maroto.

- Desde de o episódio "Lene-e-a-loira-oxigenada" ele não está batendo muito bem... – Comentou Remus.

- Realmente... Mas, bem, o que houve na hora do almoço? – Perguntou James a Sirius.

- O que houve? Quand... Ah. Foi só que...

_Flashback:_

_-Lene, pode me dar um minutinho por favor?_

_- Nem um milésimo de segundo._

_- Por favor... Só me deixe dizer que estou arrependido..._

_- Agora que já disse, cai fora – Ela respondeu caminhando sem ligar para o rapaz que se apressava para acompanhá-la._

_- Por que você não me escuta?_

_- Por que você não vai atrás das piranhas que arruma?_

_- Dá pra responder minha pergunta?_

_- Dá pra sair do meu caminho? – Sirius parou e suspirou, vendo-a desaparecer no corredor._

_Fim do flashback._

- Oh, pobrezinho, ele está à beira das lágrimas – James comentou rindo diante da cara de cachorro molhado e abandonado do amigo.

- Eu não diria lágrimas, mas estou próximo a um colapso amoroso.

- Carência pra você é mesmo uma tragédia... – Disse Aluado, revirando os olhos.

- Ora. Eu não peguei mais nenhuma depois do flagrante – Respondeu Sirius, sério. – Mas não é só por isso. Eu amo a Lene, mas ela não entende que aquilo foi... um mero detalhe carnal... (N/a: Olá Bia!). A amo mais do que um ego maroto pode suportar. Eu preciso dela nos meus braços...

- Ok, isso foi realmente profundo.

- Realmente – Acrescentou Rabicho entre goles da cerveja.

- Só há uma solução... – Disse Sirius melancólico. – Me afogar em bebidas alcoólicas e quando ela notar que eu morri, vai desfalecer em culpa por não ter me perdoado.

- Ah, por favor, Almofadinhas... Isso não será necessário... – Disse Remus, parecendo distraído.

- Que plano maligno está rondando essa mente lupina?

- Olhe para o Pontas, Sirius – James levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Desde quando eu me tornei um plano maligno?

- Ele é o melhor exemplo de persistência que já existiu... Lembre-se bem... Tantos foras ele levou por causa da Lily e nem assim ele desistiu. Hoje ele a conquistou e vivem felizes para sempre...

Sirius riu irônico.

- Você não espera que eu fique rastejando atrás daquela doida, despedaçando meu orgulho aos poucos e deixando ela pisar em cima de mim, espera?

- Hey! – Exclamou Pontas, fingindo indignação.

_Flashback:_

_- Lily, só me dá uma chance, umazinha!_

_- Nem meia chance._

_- Ruiva, por favor... Me escuta... Olha, eu tenho certeza que sou o cara da sua vida e..._

_- Ah jura? Quem te deu essa certeza?_

_- Você. Esses seus olhos não me enganam._

_- Potter, some daqui e me deixa em paz._

_- Mas Lils..._

_- Nem mas nem muito mas. Tchau._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Disse Remus, coçando a nuca.

_Flashback:_

_- Que merda! ARGH! Eu não agüento mais essa ruiva! – Disse Pontas aos berros, e dando um chute na cama onde Almofadinhas se encontrava largado._

_- Se eu me tornar médico, alguém, por favor, anote aí: Anunciar ao St. Mungus a descoberta de uma nova doença – O Stress Evans. – Disse Sirius visualizando tudo no infinito da parede. – Ela traz loucura permanente, distorce os pensamentos de pobres veadinhos e se não tratada no começo, pode levar a morte do espírito maroto e orgulho pisoteado..._

_Não pôde continuar, pois o outro lhe deu um belo soco nas fuças._

_- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO?_

_James estava desolado, sentado na cama ao lado, respirando profundamente._

_- Desculpe Almofada. Eu estou meio mal hoje._

_- Não diga... – Remus riu do outro lado do quarto._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Tá bom, eu sei que foi um esforço enorme pra Lily aceitar que gostava do James aqui... Mas o que eu quis dizer, é que se você desistir agora, aí mesmo é que ela vai pensar que você nem liga e que não se arrependeu coisíssima nenhuma.

O outro suspirou, rodando a garrafa de cerveja lentamente entre os dedos. Olhou para o teto e fez cara de galã.

– Muito bem. Eu não vou sair mais do pé dela... Vou fazer de tudo... Ela não me escapa...

- Assim é que se diz!

- Esse é o Sirius que eu conheço!

- Nossa... Vocês vão ver... Não dou uma semana pra gente estar junto de novo... Tenho planos... Muitos planos... – Disse Almofadinhas apontando a cabeça com o dedo.

- Há, tenho certeza que isso não vai dar certo... – Disse Rabicho, logo se encolhendo com medo das expressões dos outros Marotos.

**N/a: Alô gente! Só pra avisar, hoje eu estou meio "bêbada" como diz minha prima Ney, então me comprometo se disser besteiras aqui... UHuahuahauhauahuahauha...**

**Bueno! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo pessoal! Sei que estou demorando... Demais... Estou extremamente lerda, podem dizer. Vocês sabem como é... Uma provinha aqui... outra provinha dali... "Lava a louça pra mamãe... Enxuga... Põe a mesa... Ajuda a preparar o carpaccio!" Coisas da vida! Uahuahauhauhauhauhaa...**

**Eu queria deixar uma coisa clara... Que acredito ter dito antes... mas se não disse digo agora. O PRÓLOGO vem DEPOIS! Depois pessoal. Depois que MUITAS coisas acontecerem nessa última saga... UHU!**

**Abraços especiais para: Helena! Milly McMilt! Miss H. Granger! Lenah! Bia Lupin (eu não esqueci dos seus créditos hein ? uahauhau)! Sasha! Cute Lily (CUTE LILY? Era você que queria fazer uma versão da Bela e a Fera da minha outra fic e da Nik? Eu lembro de ter mandado e-mail, mas você não respondeu! Podia fazer sim! Uhauahauhauaha) Jehssik! Paty Evans!Dm Tayashi! Babi mana e Jhu Radcliffe! Agradecer minha mana beta Nik! E a Poppy também!**

**To vendo gente nova e to gostando! Mas onde foi parar Flavinha Greeneye? E Miss Leandra Friendship Black? UHuahuahauhauahuaha... Sinto falta, folks!**

**Vou tentar fazer o próximo capítulo ser a jato, falou?**

**Amo vocês!**

**Bia Black,**

**06 de Abril 2006.**


	3. E cai a última peça

**Capítulo 3 – E cai a última peça**

Lá estava ele, desolado, acabado, destruído. Mas que vazio, que dor no peito aquilo trazia! Por quê? Por que logo com ele? Justo quando tudo estava tão bem... na mais perfeita felicidade... Uma fatalidade da vida o derrubara da nuvem em que estivera flutuando.

Quase sem forças, tentou encarar os amigos, mas preferiu continuar com a cabeça enfiada nos braços debruçados. Algo de muito terrível acontecera e a única coisa que ele podia fazer era ficar ali, isolado e pensativo, remoendo aqueles minutos fatídicos...

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos castanhos calmamente. Sentiu o espírito maroto tentar lhe dar forças e renovar sua esperança, sem sucesso. Era bom o gosto da conquista, mas restara apenas o amargo da solidão... Encheu mais uma vez os pulmões com o ar quente do lugar e levantou a cabeça.

- Será que agora dá pra explicar o que diabos aconteceu naquela sala? – Disse Sirius cruzando os braços e o encarando zangado.

- Vocês vão mesmo ser cruéis a esse ponto? Fazer-me relembrar da... daquela cena? – Respondeu o rapaz, dramático.

- Ah vamos – Remus, também cruzando os braços.

- Muito bem... Já que insistem em me fazer sofrer ainda mais...

_Flashback:_

_Lá estava James Potter, conversando animadamente numa sala com Dorcas. Expansiva, ela fazia muitos gestos e parecia estar empolgada com alguma coisa. No caso, a festa surpresa para Lily Evans._

_- Podíamos... podíamos fazer uma fonte, claro e..._

_- Fonte? Não Dorcas... – Riu ele – Não será preciso tudo isso... _

_- Como é que você me pede uma festa perfeita e não me deixa cuidar de... Mas... OH! MAS QUE IDÉIA BRILHANTE! – Ela exclamou sorridente. Quis pegar algo num armário e abaixou-se para isso, fazendo com que as ancas ficassem bem de frente para James._

_O rapaz desviou o olhar desconcertado._

_- Que acha de arranjos com rosas nas mesas? Ficaria tão bonito... Venha dar uma olhada... – Nisso, o rapaz inclinou-se para o lado, tentando ver o que é que Dorcas tentava lhe mostrar. Sem conseguir focar os papéis, inclinou-se para o outro._

_- Bem... talvez fique um pouco espalhafa... – Não pôde terminar._

_- Rhá... Claro... é isso que ele faz quando não estou por perto... – Voz conhecida, MUITO conhecida, carregada de sarcasmo e decepção. James olhou para trás e viu sua bela ruiva encostada no batente da porta, os braços cruzados, ao lado de Marlene, que matinha uma sobrancelha erguida._

_- Lils eu..._

_- Ah. Não, não. Não quero explicação. A cena já bastou – Disse ela, faiscando os olhos tão imensamente verdes e dando as costas para a sala. O rapaz analisou o momento rapidamente. Estava quase com a cara no traseiro da pobre Dorcas. É óbvio que, ciumenta e teimosa, acharia aquilo uma quase legítima traição de sua parte. Bateu na própria testa e murmurou algo com "Ah, eu não acredito". Levantou-se e correu para alcançar Lily no meio do corredor._

_- Por favor, me espera. Eu realmente posso me explicar..._

_- Não pode não. Francamente Potter... Você estava... estava olhando pro traseiro dela! Lene tinha razão sobre vocês... Vão continuar sempre os mesmos. _

_- Me dá uma chance pra explicar..._

_- Por favor, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos._

_- Mas Lily... – Ela apenas levantou a mão para que ele parasse de falar. E saiu dali pisando duro, sem mais delongas._

_Incrível o poder dela sobre ele... Ficou ali, parado e murcho, como se escaldado por um balde d'água._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Aaah Minha Nossa Senhora dos Bruxos Desolados... – Rabicho exclamou.

- Ela nem o deixou se explicar! – Disse Remus, indignado.

- Mesmo se tivesse deixado... o que é que ele ia dizer? A festa ia por água abaixo – Replicou Sirius, tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Hã... Que festa? Como posso dar uma festa pra ela se quase terminou comigo?

- Realmente...

Silêncio. Todos pensando numa solução, numa saída.

- Quem sabe se a gente... Bom... – Rabicho começou.

Gritos de um jogo de baralho no fundo do bar. Quietude incômoda.

- Bem... Afogue-se, meu amigo. Afogue-se num belo copo de whisky... – Sirius sugeriu, dando de ombros. – Quer fundar um clube pra se sentir melhor?

Um resmungo em resposta.

- Se isso foi um sim... Pode me colocar na lista de membros... – Disse Remus, com a voz mais pesada.

- Ah... Não. Mais um?

_Flashback:_

_- Remus... eu acho melhor a gente terminar._

_- Como, terminar?_

_- Ora, tudo o que temos. A gente briga todo o dia! Eu não posso mais suportar isso – Susan disse, virando as costas para o namorado. Ou ex..._

_- Mas e se a gente sentasse pra conversar..._

_- Não adianta, você sabe! – Remus suspirou. Era claro que a relação havia chegado no limite da tolerância. Ela tinha desistido deles._

_- Bem... Se for assim que você quer..._

_- Eu... – Mas ela aquietou-se._

_O rapaz levantou-se e saiu da sala de cabeça baixa._

_Fim do Flashback._

- E é o fim.

- Acabou mesmo?

- Pra ela pelo menos... Ah, Merlin, porque elas tem que ser tão complicadas?

- Rhá...

- O Pontas foi pego num suposto flagra. Sue terminou com Aluado. Eu nunca tenho ninguém e Almofadinhas não consegue reconquistar a Lene. É, estamos perdidos – Disse Rabicho.

- Um brinde! – Sirius levantou o copo. – Brindemos à nossa incapacidade de compreensão das mulheres, ao nosso desespero. Aqui é o poço, temos de comemorar.

Os outros uniram seus copos ao dele e viraram na garganta. A primeira dose das muitas da noite...

**N/a: Woe minha gente! Eu sei, eu SUMI! Não que isso tenha realmente muita explicação, mas... Dentre provas e provas e provas e muitas outras coisas, eu consegui terminar isso aqui. Graças a Bia Lupin, isso tenho que dizer... Se não fossem os capítulos dela me darem um pouquinho de inspiração... É, talvez eu não postasse hoje!**

**Mas enfim, quero pedir desculpas. Porque... Bem, isso lá é coisa que se faça com leitores? Não vou prometer capítulo a jato porque estes são raros demais. Mas vou tentar andar mais rápido com isso aqui! O que é isso gente, a última saga marota... Vamo lá!**

**Beijos a: Helena, Srta. Black, Bia Lupin, Lulu! Jehssik, Mellanie Black e Sarah-Lupin-Black.**

**Hey. Cadê o povo das reviews? Ah... Minha nossa... Bom, POR FAVOR REVIEWS! Eu necessito povo! Ushzauhzauazhazuhazuhza**

**Vejo vocês em breve!**

**Espero...**

**That**'**s all folks!**

**Bia Black, enfim,**

**01 de Junho de 2006.**


	4. Declara se Guerra!

**Capítulo 4 – Declara-se Guerra!**

E adentraram o salão os digníssimos senhores que sempre estavam ali presentes. Um deles ainda sentia a cabeça latejar... A ressaca fora dura demais com ele.

Quando devidamente sentados de frente ao balcão, pediram quatro cervejas amanteigadas. A garçonete estranhou que nenhum deles tivesse falado nada, já que sempre foram tão animados...

Que será que tinha acontecido àqueles cavalheiros?

_Primeiro Flashback:_

_Os quatro homens que caminhavam desajeitados chamavam atenção de quem ainda estava na rua àquelas horas da noite. Cantavam desafinados e quase caíam a cada passo. Um porre coletivo memorável._

_- Lily! – Chamava um deles – Lily meu amor, não me abandone!_

_Virou-se para o outro que caminhava ao seu lado e sorriu. Abraçou-o como se não o visse faz tempo._

_- Lily, você por aqui!_

_- James, seu... seu tapado sou eu. Você está bêbado._

_- Todos estamos. Toooodos! Me dá a garrafa._

_- Não – Disse outro. O que parecia estar mais sóbrio. O último estava quase dormindo em pé.– Mais um pouco e ele cai aí... Pra ficar sem rumo e sem destino..._

_- É, porque eu é que não vou levá-lo de volta. Não, não – Replicou o que foi agarrado pelo amigo, levantando um dedo._

_- Me dá logo a droga da garrafa._

_- Não ouse beber o último gole seu... animal... HIC... Lene? Onde você está minha doce rubra flor da manhã...?_

_Fim._

Tão quietos... Que coisa... Seria alguma coisa muito grave?

_Segundo Flashback:_

_- Lene? – Ele enfiou a cabeça pra dentro da sala da moça. Ela levantou a sobrancelha antes de fazer uma careta._

_- Que quer aqui? Moody mandou alguma coisa?_

_- Não, é mesmo pessoal._

_- Desculpe, perdeu seu tempo – Ela disse, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um aceno de varinha e guardava um livro na estante ao lado._

_- Será que você não vê meu estado? Você não consegue enxergar que eu estou arrependido e que eu amo você? – Marlene não respondeu, mas observou as olheiras do rapaz. – Lene, por favor... Desde que a gente terminou eu não faço outra coisa se não pensar em você e ir ao Caldeirão afogar as mágoas._

_- Rhá... Claro... Tem que ir pra farra mesmo – Ele revirou os olhos._

_- Você me entendeu._

_- Não, não entendi e nunca vou entender você Sirius. Não entendo sua capacidade de amar e trair ao mesmo tempo. Não vou cair no "conto do maroto" de novo._

_E ela deixou-o sozinho._

_Fim_

Será que eles estavam bem?

_Terceiro Flashback_

_Uma situação muito desconfortável ter de dividir a mesma sala que Susan. Remus não parava de mexer os pés, pigarrear ou então bater a ponta da pena no pergaminho em que tentava se concentrar._

_Olhou para ela de relance e pareceu ter visto o mesmo ar de menina de quando começaram o namoro. Os cabelos sedosos lhe caíam perfeitos nos ombros. O rosto branco e os lábios pequenos rosados... Sentia muita falta dela._

_Ela olhou-o e Remus voltou-se para o pergaminho. Ah que deprimente... Precisava fazer alguma coisa._

_- Então é isso? É mesmo o fim e vamos continuar desse jeito?_

_Susan nada disse e fez cara de quem tem dó do outro. Remus bufou, se levantou e foi embora._

_Não precisava da pena dela. Ela tinha realmente desistido deles._

_Fim._

Eles pareciam simplesmente péssimos... Será que precisavam de alguma coisa?

_Quarto Flashback:_

_- Err, olá. – Disse ele à moça loira ao seu lado. Não era uma escultura, como Sirius diria. Mas era ajeitadinha._

_- Olá! – Ela respondeu animada._

_- Você... hummm... gostaria de tomar um drink ali comigo? – Perguntou Peter, sentindo as mãos gorduchas suarem._

_- Ooh... – Disse a senhorita, apertando suas bochechas. – Desculpe fofinho, mas eu tenho um compromisso logo agora com meu noivo. A gente se vê por aí!_

_O rapaz suspirou e largou-se numa cadeira ao lado. Era impossível para ele..._

_Fim._

Aqueles senhores realmente tinham problemas...

_Quinto Flashback:_

_- Lily, por favor, quero falar com você. Agora._

_Marlene levantou-se e disse que já estava de saída. _

_- Que foi? – Perguntou ela._

_- Como "que foi"? Você bem sabe. Quero me explicar – Ele disse, nervoso._

_- Explicar? O que? Por que você estava olhando o traseiro da Dorcas? Eu sei, não precisa dizer – Sarcástica... – Porque você e os seus amigos nunca vão mudar o jeito "conquistador" de vocês e vão continuar tratando mulher como lixo._

_- Lils eu..._

_- Mas, se for pra explicar porque você tomou um porre ontem e está com essa cara péssima, também não é necessário. É porque você é um irresponsável imaturo que não consegue parar de olhar pro próprio um umbigo – Ela terminou e cruzou os braços. Lene deve ter lhe contado sobre o porre deles na noite passada – Se houver mais alguma coisa da qual supostamente esteja arrependido... Eu não quero saber. Obrigada._

_Saiu e James sentiu de novo como se tivessem jogado uma balde de água fria em sua cabeça. _

_Fim._

Embora fossem jovens e tivessem tudo para brindar à boa vida, estavam apenas sentados ali, as barbas por fazer, como se os tivessem largado ali e os deixado mofar. O silêncio era aterrador. Apenas os urros animados de outros homens jogando cartas no fundo do bar e tilintar de taças. A garçonete lançou mais um olhar desconfiado a eles e depois voltou aos seus afazeres.

Um deles, James Potter, suspirou e enfiou a cabeça entre os braços, apoiados no balcão. Sirius, sentado à sua direita, deu-lhe uns tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

- Criaturas cruéis, sem coração... – Disse ele, antes de pedir mais uma dose à atendente.

- Como conseguem nos deixar nesse estado deplorável? – Perguntou o Remus, mais à esquerda, sem esperar resposta.

James resmungou algo e levantou a cabeça para encarar a garçonete que os estava servindo, que há pouco estava preocupada com o estado deles. Tomou-lhe as mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

- Por que as mulheres são tão difíceis? – Ele perguntou, quase como uma súplica.

- E por que os homens são tão infantis?

- E por que elas sempre respondem com outra pergunta? – Replicou Sirius. A atendente levantou uma sobrancelha e lhes deu as costas para terminar de enxugar copos.

- E pensar que nos achávamos os pegadores... – Comentou Remus, após mais um gole.

- Nós somos... Mas elas resolveram fazer uma revolução contra nós – respondeu Sirius, indignado.

- Pior que uma revolução... É simplesmente não despertar interesse nelas... – Peter arriscou um comentário.

- Ah Lily... – Foi tudo o que James pôde dizer.

- Nunca achei que, nós, os Marotos, estaríamos um dia desse jeito – Disse Rabicho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que é que se faz quando um povo se rebela? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Une-se as forças armadas e tenta-se acalmá-lo com um acordo – Aluado respondeu desanimado. – Ou... Declara-se guerra civil...

Sirius pareceu pensar em alguma coisa, então levantou-se e subiu no balcão.

- Então é isso que faremos! Não agüento nem um minuto a mais desse jeito. Vamos ter que pegá-las de jeito. Vamos mostrar que não se brinca com Marotos e nem os rejeita como lixo. Vocês estão comigo?

Os outros o olharam e sentiram uma pequena chama de esperança renascer em seus pobres corações abandonados.

- Vamos homens! Uma reação!

Lembram-se das beldades que tanto lhes atormentavam as mentes... Que os perturbavam até nos sonhos...

James quase pode ver de novo sua ruivinha sarcástica, o enxotando de sua vida mais uma vez. O rapaz pousou o copo e assumiu uma expressão séria e convicta.

- Se é isso que elas querem... Elas terão.

- Pode crer – Remus concordou.

- Isso aew – Disse Rabicho. Eles eram marotos e precisavam reagir! Tomar uma atitude e voltar à ativa! Não podiam continuar daquele jeito!

- Uhu! – Gritou um homem lá do fundão.

- Então, eu, Sirius Black, declaro guerra às mulheres! Alguma pergunta soldados?

- Mary Lee! Onde está você? – Disse o homem do fundão, dando aos homens a coragem que precisavam para enfrentar a pior batalha de todos os tempos.

**N/a: Explicações de hoje – Problemas pra mandar esse maldito capítulo, que escrevi quatro dias depois da última vez que postei, pra minha beta e depois disso, meu PC quebrou e ficou o que me pareceu uma eternidade no bendito concerto. Mas agora que está de volta, tá postado!**

**Digam o que quiserem sobre a minha demora eu mereço. **

**A fic não vai demorar muito mais pra acabar... Prevejo mais uns três capítulos apenas. Ou talvez demore né? Uhzauhazuhzauazh Do jeito que a coisa anda...**

**Qualquer impressão de que é muito parecido com o Prólogo, é porque o Prólogo foi exatamente tirado daí.**

**Que mais?**

**AH. Obrigada a todos que são pacientes comigo e me deixam reviews. **

**Acho que é só! Breve cap. em BA tbm! E novidades...**

**Bia Black,**


	5. Missões Cumpridas

**Capítulo 5 – Missões cumpridas**

_Flashback:_

_- Bem senhores... Este é o plano maligno. Alguma pergunta?_

_Os quatro rapazes haviam se reunido mais uma vez no Caldeirão e preparavam suas missões em torno da mesma mesa de sempre. Black, o general, fornecia as informações finais para que tudo corresse como o planejado._

_- Confesso que não entendi muito bem essa coisa de "sorriso maroto"_

_Silêncio de três pessoas fuzilando uma única._

_- Rabicho, você precisa entender que..._

_- Merlin do céu, deixe pra lá, Aluado. Cuidaremos disso depois._

_- Certamente. Mas por que VOCÊ é o general? – Perguntou Pontas._

_- Porque comigo não há risco de falhas. Porque em minhas mãos esquemas se tornam estratégias brilhantes. Porque... Ora porque EU sou o melhor e um recruta não tem nada o que reclamar._

_- Ok, ok. Estão prontos? – Remus olhou para os amigos e sorriu nervoso. Eles assentiram com as cabeças._

_- Que ruflem os tambores..._

_Fim do Flashback._

_-------------------------------------------_

Ele ainda sabia onde ela deixava a chave extra e esperava que ela a tivesse mantido no mesmo lugar. Avançou devagar e sacou a varinha, já murmurando um feitiço e fazendo com que a chave prateada aparecesse. Disse mais alguns outros para quebrar a forte barreira de segurança.

Sorriu para si mesmo e abriu a porta devagar. Era muito mais fácil e óbvio estourar logo a fechadura, ainda que isso precisasse de mais feitiços. Mas James sabia que uma atitude dessas talvez já fosse esperada por ela; e segundo seu general, o negócio era surpreender. Além do mais, arrombar a porta ia fazer muito barulho e era capaz que a ruiva percebesse.

Já dentro da casa, sentiu logo o cheiro dela pelo aposento. Ria sozinho. Parecia um garotinho esperando a tia chata que veio de longe escorregar nas bolinhas que deixou no chão.

Ouviu o chuveiro ligado e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Parou à porta do banheiro e não demorou nada para que escutasse Lily desligar a ducha.

James não hesitou em arrebentar a maçaneta e irromper no meio do vapor que havia saído da água quente. A ruiva o olhava, incrédula, envolta numa toalha branca, os cabelos molhados pendendo sobre os ombros. Ele bem sabia que se não tomasse logo uma atitude ela ia sair do estado de estupefação e viraria uma medusa (como costumava sonhar quando no último ano de Hogwarts).

Encostou-a de vez na parede do banheiro, forçando-a olhar para ele.

- Você sabe que entrar assim...

- Quieta. Hoje vai me ouvir até o fim.

- Mas eu... e... – Ele a encarou e a ruiva calou-se, cruzando os braços.

- Não tenho um caso com Dorcas, se foi o que aquela cena pareceu.

Ela ia começar a discutir, mas James a encarou novamente e Lily quase sorriu.

- Lily, você sabe que é teimosa e tira conclusões precipitadas porque pensa que seus princípios a fazem sempre com razão.

- Não é...

- Não tomei porre porque queria farra, bebi porque VOCÊ brigou comigo.

- Agora suas...

- Irresponsabilidades são minha culpa? – Ele imitou sua voz. – Não. Mas você é constantemente meu motivo para cometê-las.

- É esse tipo de...

- Já ouvi bastante das suas frases de efeito sobre moral. Só quero... – Parou para organizar a frase. – Você nem teve tantos motivos pra terminar tudo comigo assim! Eu amo você, Lils, mas você é teimosa demais.

- Posso ser mesmo. Mas você continua o mesmo irresponsável e as suas frases de efeito sobre o amor – Ela disse com sarcasmo. – Não me convencem m... – Pontas selou seus lábios nos dela e beijou-a longamente com fulgor, forçando a pele a ruiva contra o azulejo frio. Depois afastou-se, com nítido esforço.

– Também não me convence - Lily forçou-se a dizer.

James suspirou e olhou para ela novamente, com um sorriso fraco.

- Eu sei.

Virou as costas e foi embora.

Mas não sem antes deixar a armadilha no bolso do casaco do inimigo de batalha pendurado ao lado da saída, fazer uma careta e sorrir fechando a porta.

_-------------------------------------------_

Remus não se sentia realmente preparado para isso, mas era preciso. Era necessário dar uma chacoalhada naquela mulher, como Sirius bem dissera.

Estava refletindo sozinho e resgatando toda a coragem grifinória necessária, quando Susan entrou em sua sala.

- Queria me ver?

- Pode levar isso ao Moody para mim? - Disse ele, fingindo desinteresse.

- Bem, ele está aqui. Não quer falar com ele? – Sorriu sarcástico e balançou os papéis na frente de Susan. Ela os pegou e pareceu muito constrangida. Muito estranho Remus agir dessa maneira; sempre a havia tratado com muito carinho.

- Pode ir agora – Ela hesitou.

- Você está bem, Remus?

- Acho que sim, por que a pergunta? – Susan pareceu muito chateada por um momento, mas se recuperou para responder.

- Por nada – E acenou com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso e saindo dali.

Remus fez uma careta, mas achou que seguiu o plano. Sirius havia dito que mimara demais Susan. Ela tinha de ver que em alguma hora, ela o perderia por ficar fazendo manha. Dura maneira de ver, pensou Remus, antes de ajeitar mais papéis em sua mesa e sentar-se para observar a janela.

_-------------------------------------------_

Rabicho ria horrores numa casa de chá, numa rua simpática. Segundo o honorável general Sirius, ele devia... Rir. Garotas gostam de gente feliz. Confessou-se estar cansado da vidinha medíocre que levava; não só em relação às mulheres, mas em todos os aspectos.

Porém, lá estava ele, gargalhando com a moça rechonchuda que servia seu chá com limão. Esperava alguma donzela aparecer para cortejá-la. Mas já fazia duas horas que estava ali e ninguém chegara perto dele, além da atendente. Era verdade que estava relativamente se divertindo. E divertindo uma garota também...

Foi então que percebeu que ela o olhava com interesse. Deu de ombros. Vale tudo na guerra... e no amor...

_-------------------------------------------_

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Lene voltava para sua casa aconchegante. Queria um belo banho, depois acender a lareira e tomar algo quente. Queria simplesmente parar de pensar em problemas.

Desfez os feitiços de tranca que havia colocado na porta e entrou rapidamente, virando-se para fechar tudo outra vez. Deixou o casaco pesado na poltrona da janela e parou estupefata. Sua sala, normalmente simples e confortável, havia se transformado num jardim. Havia flores em todos os cantos, cada centímetro do aposento fora preenchido com lírios, orquídeas, girassóis, violetas e todo o tipo de espécie imaginável. Botões de rosas voavam e a rodeavam.

- Merlin dos céus – Ela deixou escapar. Riu para si mesma. Haviam apinhado uma floricultura inteira em sua sala. Sabia quem fora. – Sirius Black.

Missão cumprida.


	6. Lembranças

**Capítulo 6 – Lembranças**

Lily observava sem interesse as gotas de chuvas escorrerem pelo vidro da janela. Estava exaurida. Participara de uma missão mais cedo e por pouco não impediram ataques de comensais. Cenas ainda estavam frescas.

James também participara de algo mais perigoso na manhã daquele dia e, a ruiva podia negar, mas estava preocupada. Queria saber se tudo correra bem, mas não era algo que agora pudesse perguntar a ele.

Sua visita ao seu banheiro a deixara mais confusa do que antes. Ele não insistira muito, nem fizera tudo o que costumava. Simplesmente saiu e foi embora. Lembrou-se da expressão dele e balançou a cabeça. Talvez estivesse mesmo fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Aqueles tempos escabrosos a faziam imaginar sua vida sob muitos aspectos, como toda sua vida feliz podia desmoronar num segundo. A guerra era cruel demais e Lily se perguntou quando acabaria.

Pensou em James e imaginou como se sentiria se não pudesse mais vê-lo passar a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Sentiu-se errada, sem razão. Achou que havia precipitado as coisas e acabado com uma relação que faria três anos naquele mesmo dia.

_Flashback:_

_- Olhe só. Para os trouxas, aquela é a constelação de Órion._

_- Que Órion? Lily você vê coisas nas estrelas que nem existem – A ruiva riu._

_- Você acha que não existem, mas elas estão lá. Vê aquelas três estrelinhas juntas? Formam o cinturão de Órion – Ela sacou a varinha e fez aparecer riscos vermelhos no céu, delineando as formas do grande caçador. - Diz a lenda que Órion estava acompanhado de dois cães de caça quando se tornou mito._

_Continuou acenando com a varinha para mostrá-lo._

_- Eles são representados pelas constelações Cão Maior e Cão Menor. A estrela mais brilhante de Cão Maior chama-se Sirius – Ela completou sorrindo._

_- Rhá – Disse James, tentando não sorrir também. Sacou a própria varinha e fez o cão que Lily havia desenhado transformar-se num _poodle _que latia ardido. - Quem é o cão maior agora?_

_- James... – A ruiva riu. Ele suspirou e voltou o cão a sua forma normal, fazendo toda a imagem se movimentar._

_- Trouxas criam coisas engraçadas – James disse enquanto os dois olhavam Órion acariciar um dos cachorros no céu. Estavam sentados no chão, mãos entrelaçadas, lado a lado. Lily encostava a cabeça no ombro do namorado. Ainda estavam em sua casa, de férias, aproveitando os últimos dias até os exames._

_Ela sorriu e pediu à Merlin que aquele momento nunca acabasse._

_Fim do Flashback._

Mas então pensou que não estava completamente sem razão. James nunca tivera muito juízo, estava sempre brincando com tudo, nada era levado a sério... Talvez não tivera tantos motivos para terminar com ele, mas tivera certamente para ficar brava.

_Flashback:_

_A ruiva esperava com os braços cruzados na porta de sua casa. Bufava que quase soltava fogo pelas ventas. Uma hora e meia de atraso? Era típico. Ao contrário de muitas mulheres, Lily sempre fora muito pontal. E seu namorado, como viera muito a calhar, não só se atrasava, como esquecia dos compromissos. Era a quarta vez que a deixava plantada ali._

_De repente, o homem de óculos, bem vestido, aparatou a sua frente._

_- Lily me desculpe..._

_- Você sabe que horas são?_

_- Sei que estou muito atrasado, mas..._

_- Você sabe quantas vezes você já me deixou esperando desse jeito?_

_- Algumas, mas..._

_- James, faz semanas que não nos vemos! Combinamos esse jantar faz tempo! Você não podia ter um pouco de consideração?_

_- Não podemos ir agora? – Ele perguntou, fazendo cara de arrependido._

_- Deixe para lá – E ela virou-se suspirando, entrou em casa e foi dormir._

_Fim do Flashback._

É, tá, sempre fora severa demais com ele. Depois de tudo que fazia para agradá-la... E era fácil lembrar que depois daquele dia ele nunca mais se atrasou. Decidiu também que se ele mudasse seu jeito maroto de ser, não gostaria tanto dele...

Lily riu de si mesma e inventou que precisava esfriar a cabeça. Resolveu comprar um café e dar uma volta num parque qualquer.

Colocou os sapatos e seu sobretudo preto, pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu, fazendo novos feitiços para trancar a porta e esconder a chave (medidas pós entrada James Potter).

Caminhou girando o cabo do guarda-chuva. Atravessou um parque e sentiu o cheiro de grama molhada. Os cabelos balançavam um pouco com o vento gelado.

Um casal ria enquanto caminhavam na direção oposta.

_Flashback:_

_- Espera! Onde você vai?_

_Cara de sarcasmo._

_- Me suicidar – Disse Sirius._

_Silêncio._

_- Calma pessoal. Só vou embora! Chudley Cannons perdendo de 370 a 20? Essa é a maior decepção da minha vida. Não é..._

_O time diminui a grande vantagem. O narrador anunciou novamente o placar e Sirius o mandou calar a boca._

_Lily olhava tudo atentamente. James dissera que depois que assistisse àquele jogo, seria amante do Quadribol para sempre. Mas tudo o que via era o time do namorado e do amigo ser massacrado em campo._

_Outro ponto. Mais dois. Parecia ser a reação. Os artilheiros pareciam tomados por uma fúria inacreditável e faziam o estádio todo delirar._

_Defesas impressionantes do goleiro e os torcedores faziam o lugar tremer. 370 a 160. E mais pontos. Lily se empolgou com os dois a seu lado e também berrava e pulava pelo time._

_Um dos batedores abateu com um balaço o goleiro dos adversários e agora os artilheiros faziam a festa._

_- CADÊ A PORCARIA DESSE POMO? – Berrou um homem na fileira de baixo. E então Lily viu no telão um dos jogadores balançar a bolinha dourada entre as mãos. Vitória do Chudley Cannons!_

_- AAH! – Berrava Sirius, vibrando, dando socos no ar. James também comemorava gritando, sacudiu Lily pelos ombros e a pegou pela cintura, a levantando e dando um volta com ela._

_- Você deve dar sorte, ruiva – E beijou-a com alegria._

_Fim do Flashback._

Sacudiu o guarda-chuva e entrou no café.

- A maior xícara de café que você tiver – Pediu à moça do caixa.

- Tudo bem – Ela respondeu. Lily achou que a conhecia de algum lugar. Aproximou-se mais e e virou a cabeça, procurando outro ângulo familiar.

- Eu te conheço – Ela disse simplesmente. A moça fez uma careta ao que Lily arregalava os olhos verdes. – Alicia Parker!

_Flashback:_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – E Alicia corria de um lado para o outro num corredor de Hogwarts, as mãos nas tranças que agora eram laranja fosforescente. _

_Passou desabalada por Lily, que ria com as amigas._

_Fim do Flashback._

Lily estava espantadíssima de encontrá-la depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu mesma. Minha irmã abriu esse café faz algum tempo e... Estou tendo que dar uma mãozinha para ela – Alicia disse, dando de ombros. – Só isso que vai querer?

- Sim, só. – Lily enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco para pegar o dinheiro e achou, além das notas, um papel dobrado.

- UM CAFÉ GRANDE AQUI! E SEM DERRUBAR NADA, BEN! SE DERRUBAR, CANECAS VÃO VOAR – Pagou Alicia e foi sentar-se no balcão.

Não conseguia parar de pensar que hoje comemoraria três anos de namoro com James e como era doloroso ver passar em branco data tão importante. Já estava anoitecendo e o café estava apinhado de bruxos e bruxas que não tinham nada para fazer num sábado como aquele.

Sentiu o quente gole de café descer pela garganta e desejou estar com James. O papel que achara no sobretudo ainda estava em sua mão e a ruiva parou para analisa-lo. No cartão, um convite. Abriu intrigada e viu palavras escritas em vermelho. Leu para si mesma:

- Você é um dos ilustres convidados de nossa festa. Por favor, venha comemorar conosco.

Embaixo, seguia a data, a hora e o endereço da então comemoração. Lily não se lembrava de ter recebido nenhum convite desse tipo. E a festa estava marcada para aquele mesmo dia chuvoso.

- Humpf.

Dobrou de volta o cartão e virou-o, reconhecendo a letra da pessoa que escrevera no verso:

_PRINCESA LÉIA ESTÁ ATRASADA._

Os pensamentos de Lily despencaram. Ahn?

O quê? A festa era... para ela? Para _eles_? Era possível? James estivera planejando uma festa surpresa?

Falara com Dorcas para isso?

Cena abominável flagrada por acaso?

Uma careta. Certamente o namorado arquitetaria algo assim. Fora até sua casa e deixara o convite. Sabia que leria. Ele sabia de tudo.

- Merlin do céu – Largou metade do café forte na xícara e caminhou rapidamente para a porta sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo.

Não deu dois passos fora do estabelecimento para trombar com alguém com muita pressa.

- Dorcas? – A ruiva perguntou, olhando para a moça como se fosse a pessoa mais estranha que já vira.

A outra pôs as mãos na cintura e fez cara de desconfiada.

- Que ainda faz aqui, Lily?

Ela se perguntou a mesma coisa, torceu o nariz e saiu correndo pela chuva.


	7. Festa

"**I should have known much better...".**

**N/a: Há quanto tempo, meus caros amigos, quanto tempo. Estou mesmo aqui porque finalmente consegui terminar a última parte da Trilogia Relíquias.**

**Difícil começar uma nota depois de muito desuso do meu cérebro para isso, mas, vamos ao que interessa dela.**

**Tudo começou... Com um lapso repentino descrito em Leilão de Relíquias, e então, meu anseio furioso por colocar no papel esse sopro de inspiração. E quanto mais eu escrevia, mais idéias me vinham. A história de RE me veio numa noite mal dormida e tenho esse péssimo habito de anotar as idéias só por cima, um rascunho sem nexo que, dois dias depois, não me lembro mais. Não foi o completo caso, mas...**

**Eu gostava muito da idéia inicial, de tudo o que havia imaginado para essa fic. Mas então... Fui me chateando com os rumos que RE tomou, em termos de história mesmo. Não quis deletá-la de maneira alguma, é muito triste ter de fazer isso; já me bastava uma experiência pouquíssimo interessante.**

**Os dois capítulos que postei nos dias anteriores eu já havia escrito** **há um bom tempo. Mas prometi que só postaria quando terminasse tudo e fosse capaz de dar alguma explicação decente. Não sou. Aparecia sempre um compromisso, uma prova, inspiração insignificante para enfim concluir a trilogia. Não há desculpas que possam justificar meus atrasos horrendos, até, quem sabe, meu descaso. **

**Não sabia como terminar essa bendita festa, nosso último episódio. Enfim consegui algo, que afinal, é um tanto distante do final 'triunfante' que imaginei para esta história.**

**O que sinto quanto ao sétimo capítulo é que faltou aquele "quê" que merecem os fins e que passa batido, rápido demais. Oh sim, um capítulo curto, como os outros todos foram. Talvez eu já esteja com saudades dessa fic (embora seja muito incompatível com minha postura), é isso que a gente sente quando o que se escreve acaba e... parece não ter mais sentido.**

**Voltar meses depois e dizer alguma coisa boa o suficiente para vocês, leitores, que fazem da gente escritora criaturas muito mais felizes, está sendo mais complicado do que eu podia imaginar. Também, não há muito mais o que falar. Peço MIL perdões, BILHÕES (embora ache que meus pecados são irremediáveis). E só posso esperar que ainda tenham vontade de acompanhar o último "canto" dessa minha saga marota. **

**Quanta seriedade, Deus! Hzuhzauhzauazhzaa... Bem... Mais grata a essas pessoas não poderia ser:**

**Juuu McMilt; Miss H. Granger; LeNaHhH; Sasha; Lady Blonde; Jehssik; Dm Tayashi; JHu Radcliffe; Srta. Black; Iliana; Cissy Black; LUUUUUH minha miguxa querida XD; Helenaaaaaaa saudades sempre; Babi Black - Sister distante, mas ajudou-me muito; Bia Lupin, Paty Evans – apoiou-me também e me escuta e isso já é bastante auhzauazhuzahzauha; Poppy, sister; Dita! Minha salvação! Que se não fosse por ela, isto não seria postado nesta data; Nikki, é óbvio, minha gêmea. Sorry, não pude mais esperar dear sister. **

**Portanto, nada de Beta... XP**

**AH. Próxima sexta-feira posto uma One Shot, que escrevi de presente a minha querida mana Nikki, e agora, presente para todos os que quiserem ler XD**

**Para os que ainda me agüentam!**

**Capítulo 7 – Festa**

E uma ruiva corria desabalada pelas ruas de Londres. Diminuía nas esquinas para conferir o nome da rua e não trombar com ninguém; respirava avidamente o ar gelado, o cartão em mãos para conferir sempre o endereço.

_Maldição._

Maldita hora em que se quer muito um vira-tempo. A chuva apertava a cada passo que ela dava e o nervosismo remoia as entranhas, embora a pressa a impedisse de pensar muito sobre isso.

_Maldição!_

Parou com as mãos no joelho e subiu os olhos para a placa acima. Esperava não estar enganada sobre o local da festa e, agora que achava estar perto, menos queria precisar estar lá...

Imaginou todos os rostos mirando-a como se dissessem: "Ah, como é tola!".

Então ofegava às portas do endereço indicado. O coração batia com força entre as costelas devido à corrida sob a chuva até ali.

Olhou com atenção para o salão elegante, e, para sua decepção, tudo parecia apagado. Não havia música nem gente brindando. Lily se permitiu uma careta e quis entrar para ter certeza que conseguira acabar com a própria festa surpresa.

A porta grande de vidro não estava trancada e ela a abriu, tirando uma mecha de cabelo molhado do rosto corado. Passeou os olhos pelo lugar deserto e sentiu a culpa que estivera ignorando durante o caminho. Sim, ruiva muito teimosa. Enganara a si mesma, exagerou nas lições de moral. Típico.

Mordeu o lábio e sentou-se encostada no que achou ser o balcão de drinks, de frente para a pista quadriculada. Envolveu os joelhos nos braços e sentiu-se a mesma Lily de anos atrás, estacada na lama com mil pensamentos confusos atravessando os neurônios.

Certamente o Maroto tivera atitudes mais do que desconfiáveis, imagine! Ele e Dorcas naquela pose... Era difícil acreditar, qualquer que fosse a desculpa. Porres no Caldeirão... Sempre seria um garoto no fim das contas.

Maldita prepotência. Covarde não seria, teria de procurá-lo, pedir perdão pelo amor de Merlin. Uma festa! A decoração tinha tons de vermelho e laranja, luzes formavam desenhos psicodélicos sobre o chão. A ruiva sorriu triste olhando pequenas estrelas de cristal que rutilavam, flutuando sob o silêncio.

Suspirou e ruído nenhum chamara sua atenção até que James chegasse muito perto, em pé, encarando a ruiva em trajes respeitáveis e as mãos no bolso.

- Isso já tá começando a ficar clichê – Disse ele e, ao invés de estender a mão como num episódio anterior, sentou-se ao lado de Lily, que riu (mais por desespero que achar graça). Acomodou-se ali, estendo uma cerveja amanteigada.

O coração voltava a espremer-se no peito da ruiva, que mirava a garrafa com gosto. De certo ele esperava que dissesse algo. Juntou a coragem que o orgulho deixou, encheu os pulmões, a boca aberta para começar.

- Feliz terceiro ano de namoro.

James olhou para o teto balançando a cabeça, segurando-se para não deixar que "Que namoro?" escapasse. Lily se contorceu um pouco, o remorso cutucava a consciência de modo perturbador.

- Olha... Eu sei que a culpa é minha, James. Não que me faltaram motivos pra isso, mas...

O remorso cutuca, mas a soberba reage com brasa.

- Lily... – Começou ele, em tom de quem discorda, mas que está cansado de rebater.

- Me perdoa? – Ela pediu simplesmente, os orbes verdes cintilando e implorando para o moreno sob a mira. Lily desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio de novo. – Eu sei que estraguei a festa, mas...

- Estragou? – James fingia não sorrir.

- Ora.

- Por que eu te mandaria um convite se...

- YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Do berro de Sirius seguiram-se muitos outros, luzes se acenderam e uma música animada começou a tocar.

Os convidados todos, em vestes requintadas, aparataram ali subitamente e os olhavam como que filhotes de cachorros.

James tirou um espelho do bolso, levantando-se e o colocando sobre a bancada do barman.

Lily cobriu os rosto com as mãos; todo mundo sabia que era fora ridícula e teimosa e a água da chuva ainda escorria dos cabelos.

- SIRIUS! Eu mandei você aparecer só depois da frase de efeito.

- Olha só o cervo mostrando os chifres.

- Nã...

- Cala a boca Pontas.

James fez uma careta e estendeu finalmente a mão para a namorada. A ruiva aceitou prontamente e um "AAAAAAAAAAH" tomou conta do salão. Os dois se abraçaram; Lily escondeu as bochechas vermelhas no ombro do Maroto.

- Me perdoa – Ela disse com voz manhosa. O outro sorriu e se afastou, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu amo você, Lils.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

A ruiva abraçou James de novo, murmurando muitas vezes a mesma declaração do amado enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

- Tá, que gracinha. Vamos beber pessoal... – Sirius disse, fazendo uma garrafa de whisky servir a todos com um aceno da varinha.

- Minha taça, se não se importa? – A voz de Lene encheu os ouvidos do moreno. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, pelos velhos tempos, para depois botar a bebida no copo da moça. – Quais são as novas?

- Roubei uma floricultura.

- Com que propósito?

Sirius a beijou quase em cólera e respondeu sua pergunta. Quando se separaram, ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não escutou, apenas se preocupou em levantar um copo como num brinde para Peter e voltar a atenção para a amada.

Este respondeu ao aceno do amigo, olhando para os lados e fazendo o mesmo gesto para Remus.

Aluado logo se virou para Susan.

- Parece que é um fim feliz – Ela disse, sorrindo, recuperada das crises de tempos atrás. O rapaz a abraçou e apertou-a entre os braços, perdido no calor da namorada. Então davam passos devagar, no ritmo lento da música perfeita.

E assim os casais dançavam... como nunca haviam dançado antes. Mais uma noite marota digna de um relicário de memórias...

THE END!

**That**'**s all, folks!**

**Bia Black,**

**30 de Março de 2007.**

**Kisses** **and...**

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to good. Do you? XD**


End file.
